The origin of a haunting shadow
by AHauntingShadow2000
Summary: Mallon, (not ranchers daughter from ocarina of time) is the daughter of Gannon and Naforin, the three goddesses of the triforce combined. Mallon is a character I created, and I own. I own nothing else. Made this to explain who she is for later stories. Just so you know.


Mallon Dark Dragon is the child of Gannon and Naforin (goddesses Nayru, Farore, and Din combined). Mallon was her birth name, though she never really used it. Mallon was born with Hot Pink hair, but as she got older the bottum layer turned black. She was a super advanced and smart child, due to inheriting all the knowledge of her parents. In her heart, she was as pure as her mother. Her father raised her, in hopes to create the 'Ultimate Monster' that will follow his every order. He taught her everything she needed to know in order to be a successful Dark Overlord. She knew he wanted her to follow her path, so she pretended to look up at him as a role model, while she secretly planned her escape to join her mother. When she turned 9, she ran away from home.

She made it into the Twilight Realm and was taken in by the Twilight Princess, Midna. Later that year Gannon worked with his replacement for Mallon, Zant. Zant overthrew Midna, taking the thrown and returned Mallon to her father. As punishment, Gannon tore Mallon's singled souled conscience into a double souled spirit. Thus giving birth to the trio who share one body. Mallons halves resembled good and bad minds. Mylaria, who was her holy side, and Pm (Phantom Mallon) who was her dark side.

After that, Gannon threw mallon into the shadow realm. She was unable to escape until she turned 16, but still remained in hyrule. In the shadow realm, a completely empty realm with nothing but shadows, mallon adapted to the shadows completely. She learned low to read, control, move, transform, and be the shadows. After a year, Mallon used her magics to create an alternate form of herself, named Twilight. Mallon put herself into a 6-year long power-up. Continuously improving and advancing her powers. Mallon was in a sort of mental hibernation during this time, so she took control of Twilight (a creature made entirely of shadows)and lived as her in hyrule.

Due to her anger at her mother for refusing to help her, Twilight created a temple of darkness, completely hidden from all the Hylians until she kidnapped the Hero. Link calmed twilight after a fight with no victor by offering to help. So twilight sent link into the Shadow Realm with her. They met Dark ( Dark Link ) who first posed them as a threat. Twilight explained the situation to him, and he lead them to Mallon's unprotected form. Twilight turned into shadows and returned to her true form.

Shadows began to attack them, so the trio fought their way back to Hyrule. Once they returned to hyrule, Mallon changed. Now being 16, her form resembled shadows, darkness, and nothing more. Her pink locks were now jet black and hair now had emo styled bangs. Her teeth were now canine fangs, and claws for nails. She now bere's a cloak made entirely of shadows. Now reborn into Hyrule, she works along side the Hero to stop her father from taking over Hyrule.

When they reach Gannon's Castle, Shadow is possessed by Gannon, who ultimately reawakened her semi- personas. He sealed Mylaria into a crystal, removing her from Shadow. Due to this, PM took over Mallon's body, who became a slave to PM completely. PM turned against link, bringing him close to death. He excaped barely, and reunited with Mylaria's crystalized soul with Mallon's enslaved soul. PM stole Mylaria's soul as well, forming the Twili Demon known as Midnight. Mallon regained her shadow form, siding with Link. Mallon ( who now goes by Shadow Haunts ) Was able to possess Midnight, the way she possessed Twilight, obsorbing her completely.

Shadow gained the ability to hide within herself and use an altered form ( Midnight, Twilight, PM, Mylaria, and Birth form Mallon) for combat, while upgrading her powers ( like what she did in the shadow realm, but 6 years worth of power ups can be done in 10 minutes this way.). Shadow and Link defeat Gannon . 6 months later they get engaged, live together, and start a new adventure together.

That is the main story of my character(s). I own shadow, but not Zelda. Eventually I will work 4 nintindo, thats my dream. I hope u enjoyed, and this is just to introduce you to my character and the jiff of her/s life.


End file.
